custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
BJ Takes the Cake!
BJ Takes the Cake is a Custom Barney & Friends Episode that is part of a 15-episode-mini-season to promote Season 3. Its original airdate is January 18, 1995. Plot Sick and tired of Baby Bop trying to touch Michael's cake for his birthday, B.J. decides to teach her a lesson by taking the cake and placing it into a cage. But when B.J. has a bad day-dream about Baby Bop ready to ignore him, he must get the cake out of the cage before Baby Bop discovers this. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *B.J. (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Shawn (John David Bennett) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Irene (Kirsten Dunst) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) *Juan (Michael Krost) *Jason (Kurt Dykuzien) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Derek (Rickety Carter) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Hooray! It's Your Birthday! #When I Get Mad #I'm Gonna Teach My Sister A Lesson #John Jacob Jingerheimer Schmidt #Oh! No! #Forgive Me #Hey, Hey, Our Friends Are Here! #Everyone is Special #Happy Birthday To You #I Love You Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *B.J. has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *The Barney costume used in "Gone Fishing!" was also used in this episode. *The musical arrangements used in "Barney's Good Day, Good Night" were also used in this episode. *The version of I Love You has the same arrangement from "Barney's Good Day, Good Night", except it is high-pitched, and it has the vocals from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons' Season 3 version. This version is similar than the Season 3 version. It would be later low-pitched in "Barney's Good Day, Good Night", which was released in November 4, 1997. *When Baby Bop cries, her cries are the same as Chuckie's cries in order, from "Chuckie Loses His Glasses" (when Chuckie thinks he broke his glasses), "Autumn Leaves" (when Chuckie thinks the tree is sick) and "Home Movies" (when Chuckie's in a storm), except they do sound like Baby Bop's Season 3 cries. *This is the first episode to have eleventh kids. *In B.J.'s dream, Baby Bop's voice is much lowered to make her sound like Darth Vader from the Star Wars original trilogy. *Michael, Carlos, Shawn and Juan wear the same wedding clothes in Please & Thank You. *Irene, Tosha and Julie wear the same costumes in The Elves And The Shoemaker. *Jason wear the same clothes in The Alphabet Zoo. *Min wear the same clothes in A Welcome Home and Up We Go! *Tina wear a same clothes and hairstyle in The Alphabet Zoo *Derek wear a same clothes in May I Help You. *This episode uses Season 2's version of the Barney & Friends intro because it's an early Season 3 home video. *This episode was released on VHS in May 11, 1995, the title named Michael's Birthday. *Production and filming for this home video took place during the actor (Brian Eppes)'s actual 15th birthday (September 14, 1994). Previews 1995 (Barney Home Video print) Opening *Macrovision Warning Screen *FBI Warning Screen *Interpol Warning Screen *Please stay tuned following this presentation for previews of other BARNEY HOME Videos Screen (1992-1996) *Barney Home Video Logo (1992-1995) *Barney & Friends Intro (Season 2 Version) *BJ Takes the Cake Title Card Closing *Barney Says *End Credits *Barney's Imagination Island Preview *Barney Live! in New York City Preview 1995 (Walt Disney Home Video print) Opening *Green Warnings *"Coming Soon to Videocassette" (lilac blue variant) *The Lion King Preview *Angels in the Outfield Preview *"Feature Presentation" (lilac blue variant) *1986 Walt Disney Home Video Logo *Barney & Friends Intro (Season 2 Version) *BJ Takes the Cake Title Card Closing *Barney Says *End Credits *Mickey's Fun Songs Promo (1994) *Disney's Sing-Along Songs Promo (1994) Category:Birthday Special Category:Custom Barney Episodes